Sin interrupciones
by NekoIvetteMini-Chan
Summary: Momento alterno. En rojo renacimiento cap.11 interrumpimos un bello momento, que hasta lastima nos dio y decidimos dar lo que abria pasado si no hubiesemos echo tal atrozidad D:, jaja disfruten el lemmon Gakuencistas ;


**_Sin interrupciones_**

* * *

¬¿A donde?- hablo sarcásticamente tomándola de la muñeca acercándola a él- La minina también debe alimentarse- De nuevo ese tono sexi se adueño de su voz

~Exacto-Comento con un poco de miedo- yo tenia que ver ese tema con Hotaru...

¬No pienses en suplementos, además ella no sabe mucho de ellos

~Entonces le pregunto a tu mamá... ella debe saber ya que cuida de Aoi...

¬ Pregunta después, en este momento necesitas sangre- Afirmo desabotonando su camisa mostrando sus hombros, para después abrazar a la castaña y con cariño acercarla a su cuello, haciendo que Mikan perdiera el resto de su control... Mordiéndolo fierosamente causando la excitación inmediata en el, debido a la excitación que Natsume sentía opto por abrazar a Mikan ,para después desabotonarle la blusa , dejándola al descubierto , solo con sus sostenes , pero a los dos nada le importaba ya que era tanta la excitación que sentían , que el mundo solo se había vuelto de ellos dos solos

~Nat-sume- menciono su nombre jadeante, sus alas volvieron a aparecer por su pulso acelerado, pero se besaba con Natsume tan apasionadamente que sus alas no decisión si salir o quedarse ocultas

¬ Mí. Kan .. Te .. Amo - dijo entre jadeos mientras la seguía besando

Cosa que ya no le importaban las alas de Mikan ya que como salían se escondían

Ambos estaban sin camisa y sus pieles se rozaban con deseo, no supieron ni siquiera cuando su beso causo un recorrido haciéndolos caer en la cama. Cosa que a ninguno de los dos le importo ya que gracias a la sorpresa se dejaron de besar dándole paso a las alas de Mikan , por lo que Natsume en un movimiento ágil se levanto y tomo a Mikan como novia, sin ante besarla, sentándose en la cama con ella en su regazo, comenzando por dar un pequeño mordisco en sus orejas dibujar una fina línea por su cuello con su lengua haciéndola gemir, aumentando la excitación de él por el fino sonido, lo cual a cada mordida dejaba leves marcas hechas por sus colmillos , Mikan cada vez mas se editaba , al ver como Natsume la trataba , por lo que opto por hacer lo mismo regalándole varios besos alrededor de su abdomen.

Esta vez ella tomando el control poniéndose sobre el, dejando besos y marcas de su pequeña lengua por todas partes, cosa que Natsume , no quería que Mikan lo guiara ya que hería su orgullo, por decirlo así, por lo que le empezó a lamer el cuello y mucho mas abajo, hasta llegar a la tela que impedía su camino, para después deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Mikan

¬Me permites?- dijo pidiendo permiso, no quería obligarla a nada

~S-si

A la respuesta el cosquilleando la piel de ella comenzó desabrochar su sostén hasta que este simplemente cayo haciendo que Mikan cubriera sus pechos no planos con sus manos

~N-no veas- dijo avergonzada, nunca estuvo muy orgullosa de su busto, plano o no siempre la avergonzaba

¬ solo saca tu manos - dijo agarrándola para que ella entrara en confianza ¬ ya que sé que eres perfecta

Ella solo confió en aquellos ojos carmesí que le inspiraban confianza, pación y tolerancia a la vez, retirando sus manos poco a poco totalmente absorta

¬ vez como te dije eres perfecta - dijo para después dar besos en la nueva piel expuesta a aquellos ojos carmesís, logrando que ella arqueara su espalda por la sensación, además de sentir una extraña humedad en su entre pierna, Natsume siguió dando besos, para después ir bajando la altura de los besos al igual que de los pantalones de Mikan hasta la mitad de sus muslos ya que todavía estaba en su regazo hasta que llego hasta su ombligo ya que Mikan sabia lo que sucedería rápidamente se bajo del regazo de Natsume para luego subirse los pantalones , mientras se moría de la vergüenza, cuando ella estuvo a punto de terminar de abrochar su pantalón el la tomo de un brazo y la acostó de nuevo en la cama, esta vez ella debajo de el

¬Es un poco tarde para arrepentirte- hablo con voz ronca y sexi guiada por su deseo...

~ He? yo... n... no m... me... e a…repentido- dijo con pequeños tartamudeos

¬Entonces no escapes- ronroneo las palabras como un susurro en su oído, para después pasear sus grandes manos con delicadeza sobre el frágil cuerpo de su amada castaña, hasta pasearlas cerca del área intima de la pequeña chica causándole un pequeño jadeo a ambos, pero como ese pantalón que estaba punto de sacar volvió a su lugar, se molesto un poco y comenzó de nuevo a sacarlo, cuando Mikan, un poco paniqueada intento detenerlo, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del azabache para echarlo atrás, pero con los ojos cerrados y las manos temblorosas no se tiene exactamente una gran puntería, así que la castaña en el acto por accidente sintió cierto bulto en los pantalones de su novio, cosa que se impresiono al sentir la excitación de Natsume , si ante darse cuenta ya se encontraba si pantalones solo con su ripa interior mas intima y con un Natsume acariñando sus piernas, cuando el azabache se agacho lo suficientemente cerca del oído de la castaña

¬Pervertida- ronroneo, ya que Mikan no había exactamente quitado su mano del lugar que toco por accidente

~ he... no, no lo soy - dijo sacando inmediatamente la mano del bulto, pero con lo que no conto es que Natsume se poso en los pechos de ella lamiéndolos y dejando pequeñas marcas, las mismas que se encontraban en su cuello marcándola como suya, por lo que Mikan empezó a emitir sonidos realmente excitantes , por lo que Natsume cada vez mas iba bajando, pero digamos que el mismo ya no se sentía tan cómodo con ese pantalón que ahora de cierta manera le estorbaba, cosa que Mikan noto la incomodidad de él, por lo que con toda la fuerza que tenia giro a Natsume , para que este quede debajo de ella, para que luego Natsume la mirara con picardía, poniéndola nerviosa de nuevo

~S-solo te voy a ayudar- logro decir mientras con movimientos torpes desabrochaba el pantalón del azabache, intentando no volver a tocar sienta cosa que la volvía mas pervertida de lo que de alguna forma ya era, pero algo la traiciono, no aguanto mucho tiempo apoyada en sus rodillas, cosa que perdió las fuerza obligando la a sentarse en el regazo de Natsume, por lo que este sonrió a tal acto involuntario, y bueno digamos que las intimidades de ambos estaban algo juntas una de otra...

¬No eres precisamente tan inocente como crees- dijo seductoramente aun con esa sonrisa sensual de picardía en su rostro

Luego ella, aunque sonrojada y avergonzada, volvió a ponerse sobre el para terminar lo que empezó y finalmente de un tiro saco el pantalón

~ Bueno practicante tu eres el que me pego la perversidad - dijo algo sonrojada al volver a sentarse en su regazo, sintiendo aquel bulto debajo de ella, lo que la hizo sonrojarme mas por que lo había olvidado, pero ella en un intento de acomodarse mas rozo aquel bulto robándole un suspiro a Natsume

¬Si sigues así perderé el control- murmuro a su oído, feliz de la vida

~ Bueno y que pasaría si yo quisiera eso - dijo con picardía en su voz y de una manera seductora

¬No te queda ese papel- dijo juguetonamente al notar que Mikan trataba de imitarlo

~Malo!- dijo uno de sus adorables pucheros como respuesta mientras sonreía

¬Pero no mentiré y diré que me gusto- volvió a murmurar ronca y seductoramente a su oído mientras sus vagas manos volvían a hacer su recorrido

~ Vez soy irresistible para ti - jugando de nuevo con su vos

¬ ¿A si? bueno hay lo veremos - dijo agarrando a Mikan de una mano para atraerla así si y darle un beso apasionado, para después girarla y dejarla nuevamente bajo de él, rozando sus labios sobre el abdomen de ella hasta llegar a la delicada y húmeda tela que obstruía su paso, mientras ella estaba presa de la vergüenza, por lo que coloco sus manos como impidiéndole el paso cosa que fue imposible ya que fue tanta la excitación, al que Natsume le rozara entre las piernas que solo accedió, y él con movimientos suaves saco aquella pequeña tela, dejando a la pequeña castaña totalmente al descubierto, para después pasar suavemente una de sus manos sobre esa piel descubierta, por lo que le robo un suave pero alentador suspiro de placer, así que siguió moviendo su juguetona mano por el área, pero ahora su única prenda ya no solo se sentía incomoda, pero no quería asustarla

~ No ... es ...justo - dijo entre jadeos

¬¿que cosa no es justa?- pregunto con aquella sonrisa juguetona en su rostro

~ Q...que ... tu ... sola ...mente ...juegues ... yo igual ... quiero - dijo revelando su deseo

¬No te impido nada- dijo nuevamente seduciéndola con su voz

~ Muy bien , pero primero - dijo vuelta a dejar a Natsume abajo , para poder sacarle los bóxer, cosa que se sorprendió al ver lo emocionado que se encontraba, incluso asustándola un poco, era su primera vez en esta clase de actos y no sabia muy bien que debía hacer, por lo que Natsume se dio cuenta y se puso a reír

~ No te rías ... tu tienes experiencia

¬ De donde sacas eso , esta es mi primera vez también-dijo suavemente sorprendiéndola de nuevo

~Entonces...- comento nerviosa, ¿acaso solo era ella la que no savia que debía hacer?

¬Déjate llevar- susurro

~ Bueno - Llevo una mano temblorosa hasta aquella zona para hacerlo mismo que hizo Natsume en su feminidad, cabe mencionar que Mikan muere de vergüenza y se estaba arrepintiendo, pero su cuerpo no la obedecía

Volvió a asustarse cuando por fin toco esa masculinidad, y Natsume soltó algo parecido a un jadeo, con movimientos torpes hacia cosas parecidas a cosquillas y caricias, haciendo que el azabache cada vez perdiera mas su control, ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, eso ya no era lo que causaba pena en ambos, ni el tocarse, simplemente era algo común, como un instinto que se desarrollo en el mero acto, Natsume cada vez soltaba uno que otro gruñido ya que Mikan lo torturaba con aquellas carisias, cosa que estaba por mandar su control al diablo, lentamente tomo las muñecas de Mikan y la acostó de nuevo en la cama, otra vez el sobre ella.

¬Es hora- dijo preocupado por ella

~ mm .. Si - dijo nerviosa

¬Dime como sentirás menos dolor- hablo con culpa en su voz, no la quera ver sufriendo por su culpa, pero era tarde para que cualquiera de los dos diese vuelta atrás ¬¿Rápido o lento?- pregunto en un susurro mientras se acercaba a besarla

~L-lento, c-creo que así n-nos dolerá menos- hablo nerviosa, no creía que seria tan pronto la hora, abrió un poco sus piernas mientras se sonrojaba, para dar paso a Natsume, y comenzar en verdad el fogoso acto

¬ Bien aquí voy - dijo acercándose cada ves mas a ella , pero a paso lento con el máximo cuidado de no dañarla

Como mariposa posándose en una flor, se posiciono mirando a Mikan con más ternura que pasión, mirándose solo a los ojos, querían ser uno solo, y por eso hacían aquel acto

¬¿lista?- pregunto aun dudoso

~Lista-afirmo sin apartar la mirada

¬ Muy bien aquí vamos - dijo ahora entrando despacio y con cuidado , sabiendo que le aria daño y se culpaba por eso

Lagrimas se formaron en los ojos avellana, pero a la vez sonreía con dulzura y alegría, estaba feliz aunque doliese, no se arrepentiría aunque doliese, no dejaría de amarlo aunque doliese. Se había entregado al hombre que amaba y ahora era suya y solo de él

Natsume vio aquellas lágrimas , por lo que decidió por terminar ese dolor , por lo que entro de manera más rápida , sacándole un gritillo a Mikan , por lo que rápidamente puso su frente contra la de Mikan

¬ lo siento , perdóname , sé que te herí perdóname - dijo dándole pequeños besos

~Claro que no me heriste- dijo dulcemente, correspondiendo aquellos besos

Natsume se había quedado dentro de ella para no causarle más dolor después, se quedaron así por unos minutos mirándose tiernamente a los ojos, hasta que Mikan rompió el silencio

~Ya estoy lista- comento mas que segura, había perdido su miedo, solo le quedaba continuar

¬ entonces continuare , pero primero dame tu mano - dijo estirando la de el

Y ella solamente obedeció sin inmutarse, Ya que confiaba en él, cuando tenia aquella pequeña mano , beso cada uno de los dedos de ella diciendo ¬ sabes que te amo desde las puntas de los dedos hasta todo tu ser Mikan - para después posicionar la mano al lado de la cabeza de Mikan

~Te amo Natsume- susurro besándolo y abrazándolo, mientras el daba comienzo a los movimientos dentro de ella, siendo lentos al principio

¬ Yo igual te amo Mikan - dijo en cada movimiento, por lo que Mikan jadeaba en cada uno de ellos, los movimientos no tardaron en convertirse en profundas embestidas, dando paso a puro placer en ambos, jadeando, rugiendo, y diciendo sus nombres cada vez que lograban entablar una palabra, varios minutos habían pasado, ambos notaban que el clímax estaba cerca, lo cual los dos estaban por alcanzar su punto dulce en la cual , los dos disfrutarían como si llegaran al cielo, La castaña opto por abrazar con sus piernas las caderas del azabache profundizándose, llegando al final.

Ella había quedado marcada con la dulce escancia de él

Y el con la de ella

Dando se a conocer que se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma

Cayeron rendidos, Natsume enzima de Mikan , para darle un beso lleno de amor y calidez

Terminaron acostados riendo de felicidad, no como locos, si no como amigos, novios y amantes a la vez, todo lo que se necesitaba en una bella relación de amor, Para después caer dormidos, abrazados, como si dependieran del otro, pero la verdad era, que ahora era uno solo…

* * *

**_Para los que leen esto que coincide con el cap. 11 de Rojo Renacimiento, queremos decir que esto es solo un "Que pasaría si…" pero no interrumpe en la historia, es algo alterno_**

**_I: Por cierto, me e contradicho, según yo que no voy a escribir lemmon, miren nomas, soy una incumple palabra xD_**

**_Dejen sus comentarios porfas, los amamos lectores_**

**_~Nekomini~ e ~Ivette-chan~_**


End file.
